1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to vehicle bonnet structure. More particularly the present invention is related to bonnet structure having deformable head impact zone and used in automobile vehicle and like other vehicles that protects the pedestrian at the time of impact.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of the vehicle bonnets include a generally planar or curvilinear outer skin which is joined to a series of reinforcing ribs provided by a stamped metallic sheet of material. During vehicle and pedestrian collision, it is observed that the pedestrian is seriously injured due to the pedestrian's head striking the bonnet of the vehicle. To keep the risk of injury as low as possible, controlled resilience in the head impact region of the bonnet is required. The present invention addresses this problem and provides the novel bonnet structure that will protect the pedestrian in case of pedestrian impact by absorbing the impact energy.